The Sex of the Darkness
by DaemonLilith
Summary: Quand l'obscurité fusionne avec la nouvelle âme pure. Ou presque... Un lemon entre une Ténébreuse et une ancienne Méchante Reine. SWANQUEEN. Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire est entièrement mienne mais les personnages sont ceux d'Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis.


**THE SEX OF THE DARKNESS**

 **I. Nuit obscure de Sex obscur**

 **Pdv Regina.**

Cette nuit de pleine lune est déjà bien avancée et la pénombre envahit tout l'espace de chaque recoin de Storybrooke et pourtant il m'est impossible de trouver le sommeil. Une seule pensée me hante sans cesse, m'obsède et m'empêche à tout instant de réfléchir clairement, d'écouter les conversations ou de faire quoi que soit d'autre. Emma, la sauveuse, notre seul espoir de se libérer du lourd poids de la magie noire en cette contrée, est devenue la ténébreuse, prenant ainsi la place de Rumplestiltskin dans ce rôle. Depuis ce jour, elle est devenue une femme odieuse, ou devrais-je plutôt dire un être odieux, malfaisant, cherchant sans cesse un moyen d'anéantir l'espoir, les rêves et la vie en général. Au fond, c'est ce que j'étais durant toutes ces années de tyrannie, où l'on ne me connaissait uniquement sous le rôle de la Méchante Reine. Et si l'idée de créer ce sort noir ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé, et Henry n'aurait pas non plus rencontré sa mère biologique. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé ce jour arrivé. Celui où le renversement de situation nous dévasterait tous.

Malgré cela, malgré la haine qu'Emma Swan éprouve désormais à mon égard, un détail m'a surprise, et même choquée. Ces derniers jours, la ténébreuse s'était montré conciliante, ou plutôt d'une affection glaciale, quelque chose de pratiquement impossible à détecter. Depuis que cette attitude a commencé, je me sens sans cesse comprimée, observée, et je préférais quand elle était seulement cruelle. Alors qu'en ce moment, les mots venimeux sortent de sa bouche d'une manière presque sensuelle, comme si un lien fort unissait le mal et le bien, comme si je devais comprendre une certaine séduction dans ses paroles maudites.

C'est précisément à ça que je pense, me retournant encore et toujours dans ce lit deux places, si grand et pourtant si vide.

Je sais pertinemment que le sommeil ne viendra pas, alors je décide de me lever pour essayer de me fatiguer. Je n'ai pas de but précis et je ne sais d'ailleurs pas réellement où je vais et ce que je vais pouvoir faire, mais je me dirige machinalement vers la fenêtre face à mon lit et je reste là, debout. Tout est fermée mais l'air frais de la nuit caressant ma chair découverte de tissu me donne la chair de poule. Je continue d'observer les étoiles qui scintillent et ornent magnifiquement le beau bleu du ciel. C'est étrange de se rendre compte que jamais je n'ai observé les étoiles volontairement, que jamais je ne les ai étudié, alors que cette vision est si apaisante.

Mes pensées sont enfin détournées vers autre chose que la ténébreuse lorsqu'un bruit vient briser le doux silence qui s'était installé autour de moi. Je sais bien que tout est clos chez moi, dans cette immense bâtisse aux murs blancs, cassant la noirceur de la nuit. Mais un instinct de protection me force à descendre lentement les escaliers, puis vérifier tour à tour que chaque porte, chaque fenêtre est fermée.

Je remonte sereinement les escaliers pour revenir me poster devant ces grands carreaux de verre. J'étais plus paisible quand un silence pesant s'installe. C'est comme si plus jamais personne ne pourrait émettre de son, comme si le temps s'arrêtait. C'en est angoissant et je n'ose plus bouger, c'est à peine si je respire encore. Je tente de me faire toute petite, de ne produire aucun son de respiration, de peur de rompre ce vide.

Soudain, cette voix glaciale à faire tomber raide les morts, cette voix que je connais si bien, atteint mes tympans et un tremblement de surprise me parcourt toute entière. J'ignore si je suis agréablement surprise de cette arrivée, mais en tout cas cela n'y ressemble pas. Seule une personne est capable d'apparaître de cette manière, grâce à la magie. Seule une personne peut me procurer ce sentiment de danger imminent et à la fois de sécurité face au danger.

« - Madame Mills. »

Elle a prononcé mon nom sèchement, et pourtant je décèle de la douceur dans sa voix. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle en ce moment. Un désir naît en moi, celui de lui faire face. Je me retourne lentement, comme pour me préparer mentalement à ce qui va suivre.

« - Mademoiselle Swan. »

Mon ton se veut ironique, je veux lui montrer que son statut actuel ne m'intimide pas et pourtant ma voix est remplie d'espoir, voire même d'une légère joie.

« - Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela. Je suis la ténébreuse, non plus la sauveuse. »

Cette remarque fait naître en moi un sourire narquois. Aucun doute, c'est bien elle qui me fait face. Elle et son orgueil. Elle qui me fixe intensément de ses yeux vert émeraude, qui luisent à la lueur de la pleine lune. Jamais sa beauté ne m'était apparue de façon si franche. Jamais ses traits fins ne m'avaient parus si attirants, si délicats. Aucune réponse ne sort de ma bouche, légèrement entrouverte. Je suis littéralement submergée par son visage parfait, encadré de ses longs cheveux détachés retombant en cascade sur sa poitrine voluptueuse. Mes yeux se posent un court instant sur cette dernière. Je la dévore littéralement du regard mais visiblement elle n'en éprouve aucune gêne. Son expression est toujours aussi neutre et impartiale mais je sen qu'au fond d'elle se forme quelque chose, de positif.

Au plus profond de mon être boue un désir immense à son égard et je tente de parler en ouvrant la bouche mais avant même que quelque son s'échappe de mes lèvres pulpeuses, je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur de la chambre. L'une de ses mains me maintient serrée au mur et l'autre est posée au mur tandis que ses lèvres fines et si douces viennent s'écraser avec empressement contre les miennes. Je suis tentée de la repousser mais mon envie se développe bien trop vite et j'entrouvre mes lèvres qui faisaient barrage à sa langue. Celle ci voulait entrer dès le début mais cette accès lui était refuser. Et désormais, elle s'enfonce librement au fond de ma gorge avant de s'enrouler follement autour de la mienne. Elle a un mal fou à me libérer de ce baiser pour finalement reprendre notre souffle. J'avance légèrement la tête et mes dents attrapent ses lèvres minces mais charnues avant de reprendre ce baiser langoureux de plus belle.

Ma sauveuse m'attrape par le col tout en poursuivant cette étreinte et balade sauvagement ses mains sur mon corps, simplement vêtu d'une nuisette en dentelle noire ainsi que d'un kimono en soie. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et ses mains se déplacent dans mon dos, de haut en bas avant de se hasarder plus bas, bien plus bas sur mes fesses, qu'elle empoigne à pleines mains. Elle les malaxe tandis que mon corps bouge de plus en plus rapidement pour que nos corps soient le plus proche possible l'un de l'autre, pour que même l'air ne puisse pas se frayer de chemin entre nos deux âmes échauffées de désir. Je pousse un grognement lorsqu'elle retire ses mains pour décrocher mes bras de son cou. En un rien de temps, en un mouvement sauvage, mon kimono se retrouve projeté à terre et nous nous retrouvons de nouveau collées l'une à l'autre, nos lèvres se cherchant désespérément, nos langues s'enroulant et se déliant à une vitesse folle. Je profite d'un instant de faiblesse pour la retourner et la propulser contre le mur. L'idée que je puisse la contrôler semble lui déplaire mais elle ne relâche pas son étreinte pour autant. À mon tour désormais de lui ôter sa veste en cuir noir puis de promener mes mains sur ses hanches avant de les glisser sous son débardeur noir lui aussi. Son ventre est plat, sa peau toute lisse, sans aucune imperfection, mais cette couche m'empêche de la sentir d'encore plus près et je passe son haut par dessus sa tête avant de dégrafer d'un geste habile son soutien gorge en dentelle bleu marine. Ce sous vêtement si délicat, qui épouse parfaitement sa poitrine m'excite au plus haut point mais l'enlever est bien mieux encore.

Sans plus rien pour empêcher mes mains de la toucher, ses deux seins bien arrondis m'apparaissent pour la première fois et je cesse le baiser pour admirer sa poitrine tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure de plaisir. Je les saisis tous deux d'une main ferme avant de me pencher légèrement pour titiller d'abord du bout de la langue son téton durçit par l'envie, avant d'agripper à pleine bouche le bout de son sein. Elle gémit, le tête penchée en arrière tout en attachant ses mains autour de ma tête. Avec ce son qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, je meurs d'envie de les sentir à nouveau en contact avec mon visage et elle profite que je me sois relevée pour déboutonner habilement ma nuisette, la rendant étendue au sol froid. Nos corps se frôlent, s'entrechoquent et nos seins se caressent mutuellement, ainsi que nos ventres.

Comme si elle s'était rendue compte de son non contrôle de la situation, elle me pousse violemment en arrière avant de m'amener vers le lit drapé de blanc. Je m'étale de tout mon long sur le lit, la voyant s'approcher de moi d'un air sur et déterminé, une expression sauvage sur le visage. Elle monte rapidement sur le lit et me chevauche, collant de nouveau nos chairs l'une à l'autre, en ondulant ses hanches sur moi. Depuis lors, nos baisers ne cessent plus, étant de plus en plus longs et violents. Elle descend sans hésiter sa main le long de mon visage, de mes épaules, venant serrer ma poitrine dans sa main, me pinçant sans faiblir mon téton. L'objet de mon désir continue le chemin de sa main sur mon nombril puis vient caresser par dessus le tissu mon intimité. Ce contact me fait gémir entre ses lèvres et j'agrippe avec fermeté ses fesses rebondies avant d'attraper ses cuisses pour la rapprocher encore plus près de moi. Mon désir se faisant trop fort, je m'empresse de déboutonner son jean et le glisse le long de ses courbes, laissant apparaître un dessous en dentelle du même bleu que son soutien gorge, vraiment très échancré, avec très peu de matière pour cacher sa féminité, ce qui me rend folle de rage, la rage de la sentir contre la mienne.

Elle se dégage pour terminer d'ôter son pantalon moulant avant de se jeter devant moi pour s'attaquer à mes jambes nues, fines et gracieuses. Elle baise l'intérieur de mes cuisses en se rapprochant dangereusement du point sensible, et remonte directement dans mon cou, qu'elle mordille avec férocité, laissant des suçons rouges et prononcés jusqu'à ma clavicule. Elle profite de cette activité pour replacer sa main sur ma partie en remuant ses doigt par dessus mon tanga, déjà trempé de mouille. Mes mains sont quant à elle sous son string, que je déplace sur son intimité pour la faire réagir ce qui la fait grogner de plaisir et renforcer son mouvement de main. Elle lèche chaque parcelle de peau de ma poitrine, de mon ventre, et marque une légère pause à hauteur de ma culotte, qu'elle ôte rapidement. Mon corps entier est bouillant d'impatience et elle me fait languir en reprenant de plus belle ses baisers un peu partout sur mon bas ventre. Je m'impatiente et la supplie par son prénom de cesser de me faire attendre.

Elle finit par me mordiller l'intérieur des cuisses, de plus en plus près... et soudain elle appuie de toute ses forces sa langue sur mon point sensible, ce qui me fait pousser un cris de surprise et attraper sa longue chevelure blanche qui repose sur mes hanches. Elle lèche mon intimité, appuyant et mordant mon clitoris comme j'ai rêvé qu'elle le fasse depuis si longtemps. Je jouis bien plus fort que je ne l'aurais pensé lorsqu'elle insère totalement sa langue en moi, faisant tout d'abord de lent mouvement, puis accélérant de plus en plus. Elle marque de brèves pauses, ne pouvant s'empêcher de me susurrer des mots salaces qui ne font qu'accentuer mon plaisir. Elle remonte et rattrape mes lèvres avant que je ne cris encore et introduit vivement l'un de ses longs doigts en moi, vite rejoint par un deuxième. Je peux désormais atteindre son dos que je griffe sous la pression de ses mouvements rapides avant de dégrafer son string qui, par chance, s'enlève par le côté. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un corps si parfait puisse exister. Ses courbes sont exquises, à croquer, et seul le mot sexy me tambourine la tête en pensant à son corps. Elle est si... chaude ! Elle me maîtrise entièrement mais j'accepte de me donner tout à elle. Je me cambre et tous mes muscles se contractent lorsqu'un troisième doigt rejoint les autres et le mouvement de va et vient recommence de plus en plus rapidement. Je suis complètement trempée mais rien n'est meilleur que cela.

Je retire mes mains de son dos, l'une se posant sur son postérieur. Je me lèche sensuellement les doigt tout en la regardant me pénétrer de ses doigts aussi facilement puis j'introduis un doigt dans son derrière ce qui la fait jouir et donner une énorme impulsion en moi. Ma main libre vient pincer son clitoris et le titiller à une vitesse folle, qui la fait trembler et gémir mon nom et des incitations à ne surtout pas arrêter, ce que je ferais pour rien au monde. Elle en veut visiblement encore plus puisqu'elle mord mon cou pour la énième fois et se raccroche à mes lèvres restées entrouvertes. Je place donc deux autres doigts d'un seul coup en elle et je sens de ma main qui maintient son point sensible que son liquide s'écoule le long de celle ci. Nous enlevons en même temps nos mains l'une de l'autre puis je la renverse sur le lit avant d'écarter le plus possible ses jambes d'une peau pâle. Je me penche et la pénètre par les deux trous, le premier avec ma langue, aussi loin que je peux, et l'autre de trois doigts. Elle tremble et se cambre de plus en plus, sa main poussant ma tête plus près encore de son intimité. Elle crie mon nom plusieurs fois ainsi qu'un tas d'insultes qui m'excitent toujours autant.

Je desserre ma prise et me déplace de sorte à ce que mes jambes soient de chaque côté de sa tête et que la mienne soit entre ses cuisses musclées. Je l'incite à écarter encore plus ses jambes avant de mordre à pleine dent son clitoris, ce qui la fait hurler. Elle se venge en attrapant le mien encore plus fort, griffant mes fesses au passage, avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans mon trou puis de me doigter fortement, en rajoutant de plus en plus de doigts. Je l'imite et la titille, la lèche, la pénètre, avant d'introduire ma main tout entière en elle, ce qui nous fait atteindre l'orgasme le plus puissant jamais ressenti d'un commun jouissement.

Nous tentons toutes deux de reprendre notre souffle, moi encore avachie sur elle, puis je descends à côté, haletante et essoufflée. C'est ce que j'ai ressentie de plus fort de toute ma vie et nos corps tout en sueur ainsi que nos parties trempées sont là pour le prouver. Nous sommes maintenant étendue sur le dos, le regard au plafond. Après un certain moment de repos, je tente un regard en sa direction, priant pour qu'elle ne reprenne pas son attitude perverse et nonchalante mais je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle a adoré au moins autant que moi ce moment et elle m'accueille  
dans ses bras, place que je prends aussitôt. J'entrelace ma jambe avec la sienne et elle me caresse l'épaule d'un délicatesse phénoménale, faisant de petits cercles réguliers. Ma main droite repose sur sa poitrine raffermit et je m'autorise un instant à fermer les yeux avant d'être réveillé de cette somnolence par sa voix si douce, si légère, pleine d'espoir, de délicatesse et de tendresse

« - Regina ?  
\- Oui ? ... Emma ?  
\- ... »

Ce silence me fait me redresser et lever la tête pour voir son regard d'adoration posé sur moi. Elle n'est plus la même que lorsqu'elle est arrivée par magie derrière moi il y a une heure. Tout a changé. Et je retrouve la sauveuse que je connaissais à notre rencontre. Celle que j'ai scruté de loin pendant des heures sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. J'ignore ce que ses yeux montrent sur ses sentiments. Je tente donc de la faire parler.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et me regarde d'un regard suppliant de ne pas la rejeter après la bombe qu'elle va me lancer à la figure.

« - Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. »

Mon cœur rate un battement et manque d'exploser à cette annonce et je reste bouche bée durant de longues secondes avant de réaliser que c'est bien à moi qu'elle vient de dire ça. Je n'arrive même pas à émettre de son tant mon cœur palpite et je me contente de répondre en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, les larmes aux yeux, en me jetant et me perdant à ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et langoureux. Tous mes espoirs perdus depuis que j'étais devenue la Méchante Reine revenaient et j'allais enfin être heureuse avec celle que j'aimais par dessus tout.

« - Je t'aime aussi, Emma. Depuis des mois, depuis notre première rencontre. »


End file.
